With the advent of networked computing systems, multiple users are able to access a document located on a common server. Various users can make changes to the document apart from the user who created the document. In a networked computing system, various printers are also connected and multiple users can take print-out of documents. However, once printed, users have no way of knowing whether the printed document they have is the most updated document or not. Currently, many mobile print applications have also been launched in the market that enable users to issue print commands for documents without being connected on a computer. This further leads to aggravation of the problem that users may not be aware if the document they have in their hands is the most updated document or not.